The Sacred Flame/The Source
The Sacred Flame (also known as the Flame of Magic) is a mysterious element that is the source of magic itself. Fiona Callahan was tasked with protecting it, a task that granted her immortality as well as her banishment to Tartarus by the Elders when she joined the Sarcana. When Macy took on the Source, she gained control over the Sacred Flame. In The Source Awakens, Macy relinquished her title as the Source and the Sacred Flame has since been drained into Macy's Yin and Yang pendant. Appendices Known Owners *Fiona Callahan † (Keeper of The Sacred Flame; formerly) *Macy Vaughn (Source of All Evil; stripped) Effects *'Immortality:' The power to live a potentially eternal life. As the Keeper of the Sacred Flame, Fiona was immortal. It appeared she also couldn't be killed, or at least not easily, as the Elders had to send her to Tartarus in order to get rid of her, and the Charmed Ones needed to strip her of this power in order to be able to deal with her. As the Source of All Evil, Macy became immortal. **'Enhanced Durability:' The ability to withstand physical and/or magical harm that would otherwise be lethal. Fiona's immortality rendered her immune to the effect of Deathbolts, as witnessed when her own deathbolt was deflected back to her. *'Molecular Incineration:' The ability to cause a being to spontaneously combust into a ball of fire. After becoming the Source of All Evil, Macy used this demonic power to vanquish Alastor. *'Fading:' The ability to teleport through light. Macy teleported herself, her sisters and Harry after becoming the Source. *'Reality Warping:' The ability to warp reality on a cosmic scale. Macy warped reality to make sure Niko would be okay, erased mortals' memories and made them think it was all a dream after becoming the Source. Macy could also use her powers to rewrite history, creating several different timelines. *'Advanced Telekinesis:' After taking on the Sacred Flame, Macy's telekinetic powers were highly sensitive and augmented. *'Resurrection:' Macy could revive the dead, seen when she used this power to bring Galvin back to life. *'Sensing': The ability to sense people and objects, etc. *'Telepathy': The ability to read minds. *'Aerokinesis:' The ability to manipulate air. Macy used this power to create a whirlwind around herself and send her sisters flying around the attic. Trivia *In Source Material, it became clear that this Flame and the Source are the same thing. Both witches and demons get their power from the exact same place. And whether it's good or evil depends on who possesses it. *In the comics based on the original series, the source of magic was a mystical energy called The All. All magical beings possessed a piece of this energy, allowing them to develop active powers. The Nexus of the All was also the greatest concentration of magic in the world. *The Sacred Flame might be inspired by the Flame Imperishable (also known as the Secret Fire) from Tolkien's legendarium. Gallery Drawing of the Flame-Source.gif Flame of magic.png Flame of magic1.png See also *The Source of All Evil *Origin Dagger *The Sacred Flame Igniting Spell *Fiona Callahan *Macy Vaughn References Category:Terms Category:Magic Category:Stubs Category:Magical Objects